


The Owl

by panterrarty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panterrarty/pseuds/panterrarty
Summary: The owl spirit animal is emblematic of a deep connection with wisdom and intuitive knowledge. If you have the owl as totem or power animal, you’re likely to have the ability to see what’s usually hidden to most. When the spirit of this animal guides you, you can see the true reality, beyond illusion and deceit. The owl also offers for those who have it a personal totem the inspiration and guidance necessary to deeply explore the unknown and the magic of life.





	The Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~
> 
> This is my first fic. I don't quite know, if I'll just leave it as an one-shot or continue it...There might be (a lot of) mistakes, but please consider, that I am not a native in English, soooo have mercy with me. ;_;  
> No beta read. I posted it, without proper editing, but I shall come back and edit it! Promise!  
> I hope you enjoy it though :)
> 
> XoXo  
> Panterrarty

It was dark outside, a bit cloudy, the wind chilly but not too cold for a spring night. The air smelled of pinewood, freshly trimmed grass and bushes. The flowers were sleeping, resting to regain energy to bloom with the sunrise. But right now the moon was the master of the late hours, illuminating a few passing clouds, stars sparkling in competition. And he was sitting on the edge of the old tower, which should have been repaired already, but the money was spent for other things, necessary things like new pipes for the shared bathrooms of the soldiers, better quality food, the horses. These things were more important than this little tower, he always used to come to clear his mind from all those exhausting thoughts. The life of a newly promoted commander wasn’t nice or easy at all. Not that he would have thought it to be different or less exhausting. He knew, what he was signing up to. And yet, still he would have loved it to be more…what exactly? He didn’t know, he couldn’t say…he sighed, running a hand through his neatly styled hair, which was shining a little in the dim moonlight, his bright blue eyes looking into the near pinewoods, catching a movement on a branch close to him. It caught his attention immediately, him leaning forward to have a closer look at that beautiful animal, its beautiful feathers and huge yellow eyes. He had seen owls before, once or twice, during night training; birds which you don’t see very often though, but only hear, there sound being identifiable almost immediately. But still he was amazed by their grace and mysteriousness, the beat of wings never making a sound, deadly for their prey. The amazing animal was so close to his position that he could see right into its bright eyes, staring at him. The bird was sitting there, calm and observing, what the human was doing. Their eyes looking into each other, oceans meeting with ambers. He smiled, leaned forward a little more, stretching out his arm to reach another branch to get closer to the animal. He wanted to touch it, stroke its feathery dress, to… 

“Erwin!”, he heard someone shout his name, before he gasped for air, being caught just at the right moment. His eyes widened upon realization. Small fingers pulling him back by the collar and bringing the commander to safety.  
“What the fuck were you thinking!?”, he looked up into silvery eyes filled with concern and annoyance. “Erwin!”

The commander blinked twice before snapping out of his thoughts and clearing his throat, standing up and looking back to the branches, but the owl was nowhere to be seen. Had he imagined it? He was a little drunk after all. He shook his head slightly, sighing and looking back at his captain. 

“Nothing.”, he replied and patted on his clothes to get off the dust. 

“Didn’t look like nothing.”, Levi retorted, hitting Erwin’s shoulder. “Are you still drunk, old man?”, the smaller male wanted to know, but Erwin didn’t answer, instead he was looking back at the tall trees, searching for the owl, but still no sign of it.

“What are you looking at, you drunk fuck?”, Levi stepped next to him, looking at the same direction, but couldn’t see, what Erwin's eyey were searching for. He cocked a slim eyebrow, tilting his head a bit towards Erwin. “A woman you admire~?”, he grinned. This time it was Erwin’s turn to cock a thick bushy eyebrow and look at him.

“Are you really asking me that question, Levi?”, he stepped closer to his captain, extending an arm and reaching out for the smaller man in front of him, pulling him closer. Levis small hands were instinctively resting on Erwin’s chest, feeling the strong heartbeat under his fingers. He looked up just to see incredibly blue eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight, a fondness in them, which hadn't been there before. He really must have been drunk. Levi loved those eyes, but never would admit it aloud, the blue being the same color of the sky, so strong, representing freedom and…

“Then what the hell were you doing just now?”, he asked again, worry in his tone. Thick, callused fingertips stroking softly his cheek, which started to itch a little, a pink dust on pale illuminated skin. 

“I was looking at an owl. Nothing more, Levi.”, Erwin finally answered, brushing over the sharp chin, tilting his small head up. 

“So you almost fell, because you were looking at a stupid owl?”

Erwin chuckled, finding it cute that he was worried about him and his life, probably because of his status as a commander. But no, there was more, things they never said aloud, would never say aloud. It didn’t matter anyway. It was fine like it was right now. They didn’t need words, Levi didn’t need words. 

“I guess I did.”, Erwin smiled, Levi shaking his head in disbelief, rolling his eye.

“You’re negligent, Smith.”, slightly angry platinum looking up at him. 

“Sometimes…”, he admitted. “But you saved my ‘drunk ass’, didn’t you?”, he smirked at him and chuckled. Levi pressing his lips together, hitting him on the chest. 

“Yes I did, but what if I didn’t, hm, Smith? What if I hadn’t been there in time?”, Levi asked back, his face stern. Erwin sighed, distancing himself from Levi, turning his body to the tall trees. 

“I should get back to my office.”, he said after a few silent moments, before turning around and passing Levi, leaving him alone on the top of the tower. He really drank too much at this party at the other village today. They went there to celebrate the starting of springtime. A moral boost for the soldiers, they said. But the commander’s morals didn’t get any of that boost, the cheer not sparking to him like to the others. One hour had passed since they arrived back here at the Survey Corps barracks and Erwin still in his uniform had went to the tower to clear his mind, as always when something troubled or occupied him. Most of the time it had to do something with the SC, but this time it was different, this time it had been a person, not just anyone…

“Erwin!”, he heard again. His voice wasn’t loud, but echoed in the empty hallways. A small hand reached up to his shoulder, bringing him to a halt. He stopped, but didn’t turn around. His head had been clear just a few moments ago, now it was bursting again and that, not because of the alcohol. He just stood there, tried to bring it to shut up, but he couldn’t. Not with him around. Levi grabbed his wrist, pulled him around the corner to press him against the wall, where no one could see them. He looked up at him, his eyes burning in a way, they only would, when it was just them. They never spoke, they just…acted, did what they needed to. So tonight was no difference. Levi pulled his face down, kissed him. Erwin couldn’t do anything to stop him, this man knew exactly what to do, always. So he just kissed him back, gently at first, deepening the kiss, closing his eyes and pulling Levi even closer. The tension in his body was going away by every passing second, every touch and taste of Levis soft lips. A soft moan escaping those lips, as Erwin’s big hands slid from his back to his behind, grabbing it firmly. He needed him, always did, when he was in mental pain. And Levi knew, always knew what to do. It wasn’t just sex with him that made everything bearable again, no, it was the small things Levi did to ease his constantly full mind. 

“Erwin…”, Levi panted, their crotches rubbing against each other. “Let’s go back to the tower.”, he then suggested. This time he grabbed his hand, the smaller one perfectly fitting in the bigger one. Erwin was warmer than him, as usual, a perfect partner for a chilly night. Quietly they went back to the tower, cautious not to wake the sleeping, snoring soldiers. It wasn’t like he cared if anyone caught them, but he wanted to keep his private life away from his soldiers, it should be private after all. Besides that, he didn’t want to put a target on Levis back. Gossip flew around like little mayflies, annoying and unnecessary. There already was enough the people were talking about, without knowing the truth, but it didn’t matter anyway. 

They went up the stairs, hands still holding on to each other in a firm grip, Erwin’s eyes a bit blurry but on Levis nice ass. He had to admit, it was indeed perfectly shaped, his butt cheeks fitting seamlessly in Erwin’s big hands. When they arrived at the top, Levi turned around, pushing his commander down to his knees and opening his belt. 

“You wanna play first, commander~?”, he asked, his voice seductive, the silver in his eyes alluring. Erwin put his hands on Levis hips, pulling down his pants and dipping his head to kiss his exposed belly. Even in this position Erwin was still a bit taller than him. The height difference was something Erwin found very charming actually. It was cute when Levi had to stand on his tiptoes to reach up to his face. But he would never tell him about his thoughts, which definitely would piss the captain off.  
Licking and sucking the pale skin, he made his way down to the erect member in front of him, a small hand threading through his blond, styled hair. 

“Ah…fuck…”, Levi moaned quietly, gripping his hair tighter, as the hot tongue licked his tip. Erwin took him in his mouth, pulling him closer and giving him support. He sucked, took him deep until Levi was a shaking moaning mess. 

“E-Erwin…stop…”, he breathed and Erwin stopped, let him pop out auf his mouth to look up at him. Levi leaned down, kissed him deeply, running his fingers along Erwin’s jawline, who wrapped and arm around his midsection. The kiss became intense quickly. Messy, desperately, demanding. 

“Levi…”, Erwin groaned as a small hand slipped inside his pants to grip his cock gently, pulling it out to stroke it. He knew, he needed to prepare Levi first, after all he didn’t want to hurt him. But that man was so impatient, pushing Erwin on the ground and straddling him. 

“Shut up…”, he murmured on his lips, biting his bottom lip, while his hands started opening Erwin’s white shirt, well aware that he wasn’t wearing an undershirt today. The commander would always get so hot during spring and summertime. The small hands roaming over his broad chest, Erwin felt teeth sinking in his skin. He groaned, letting his own hands slide under Levis Uniform to explore the scars and the softness of his snow white skin. By now he knew every inch of that beautiful skin, but yet it felt like he didn’t. Levis hips started moving, rotating in a very seductive rhythm, making his cock ache in anticipation. The captain sat up, looking down to him, licking his lips and pulling Erwin’s pants down, so his erection was completely free and open, inviting Levi to do whatever he wanted. He leaned back, felt the little tongue on his cock, licking and leaving wet trails before taking him in his hot mouth sucking him, driving him crazy. Trying to keep his moans as quiet as possible Erwin reached down to caress the blueish shimmering black hair. At the beginning Levi always would knock off his hands if he tried to touch his hair, but now, he didn’t do anything, he even seemed to like it…or maybe he just didn’t care anymore. 

Levi kissed his tip, looked back up at him and took off his own pants. Actually it was quite exciting to have a sexual intercourse in the open, but it was unlikely that anyone would come to this tower during these late hours. The soldiers got pretty wasted at the spring celebration, dancing with the villagers, girls laughing and trying to catch the attention of the soldiers, flirting with each other, drinking, joking… the commander himself even got up to a little dance with the folks, it would have been rude not to, besides the elder women had been so kind to invite the Survey Corps to their little celebration. But during the dance he had caught side of Levi, whose eyes had a certain flare in them, which he had never seen in the beautiful silver before. After the dance Erwin had seated himself in a corner somewhere, observing the people, who had seemed so happy and joyful, whilst his drinks where permanently refilled by the hosts. It was cheap booze, tasted weird, but he didn’t complain. His eyes sometimes wandered to Levi, who was sitting on a bench listening to some stories of an old lady with a little dog on her lap. His face had been unreadable as always.  
Not like now. Now it screamed of want, lust and desire. Erwin sat up, pulling him tighter, kissing him deeply, while his hands dipped down to grab his butt, massaging it, spreading the warm and soft cheeks just to rub his fingers on the hot entrance. Levi moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Erwin…come on, just put it in!”, he growled impatient, squirming on his lap.

“It will hurt, Levi.”, the commander replied and grimaced as he felt a sharp pain in his neck, where Levi bit him. The little tongue was licking at the bite mark, gliding to his ear and making a very tantalizing sound.

“You know I like it that way, old man~”, he purred into his ear seductively and Erwin groaned quietly, leaning back against the low wall behind him. No one could see them, if they were to lay down. Levi sat up and positioned himself, the wet cock in his hand, aligning it with his entrance. As he branched through his tight entrance, Erwin couldn’t hold back a deep moan, Levis mouth flung open, a high pitched sound leaving his throat. He supported himself on Erwin’s shoulders as he sank down slowly, taking him in deeper inch by inch. The tight heat embraced him, made him close his eyes for a second, before opening them again to look at Levi, the only person in this damned world, who could make his mind shut up and erase his troubling thoughts. 

Their bodies connected, minds filled with just the name of the other person, hands roaming over the naked skin, teeth biting, mouths leaving wet hickies. The kisses were sloppy, messy, clashing teeth. The movement was fluid, fast, slow, constantly changing. Their moans were muffled by kisses and sucking or biting on hot skin. He felt Levi scratching his back, nails digging into his tanned skin. He held him close, let him ride him as he pleased. And when they came, it was an explosion of emotions. Every single troubling thought was wiped away. Leaving just a name behind, a warm feeling of…love? Was it though? He didn’t know, couldn’t say for sure…both of them didn’t talk much about whatever was going on between them. They were friends of course, who deeply cared for each other. Levi didn’t verbally show his friendship, he acted, as did Erwin. There was no need to say anything. It had grown to be much more than just friendship. Sex was added, looks of desire exchanged when they passed each other in the hallway, occasional touches. It was desire, clearly, two men wanting to get off some steam. But still, tonight, why did it feel…weird? Like something was missing, like he needed so say something just once? Why had he been in a strange, unexplainable mood that had made him careless? Nothing had had happened during the celebration at the village…not that he knew of at least… 

“Erwin…”, Levis hoarse voice broke him out of his thoughts. The little head was resting on his half naked shoulder, slim, but strong arms still around his neck loosely.

“Yes, Levi?”, he cleared his throat. 

“I’m tired.”, he said, voice still hoarse from moaning, panting and lack of hydration. “Can I stay in your room tonight?”

The question came unexpected. Erwin’s blue widened a little due to the slight shock. Levi never asked him to stay. They fucked and the man was gone immediately afterwards. So of course it was surprising for the taller man. 

“Of course.”, he responded, a small smile on his lips. 

They got up, put on their cloths and left the tower. It was still late at night or very early in the morning, so they had to be quiet. After arriving in front of Erwin’s room, the commander opened the door and invited Levi in. The smaller male went inside and straight to the little washroom, nothing surprising there. While Erwin took off his clothes and changed his underwear, Levi cleaned his behind and came back with a white towel wrapped around his waist. Erwin offered him a glass of fresh water, which was lukewarm. Levi grimaced but drank it anyway, his eyes looking straight to Erwin, who prepared the bed and sat down. The man had put him out one of his underwear to put on, so he didn’t need to sleep naked. After finishing his water Levi put his glass back on the nightstand and made his way to the other side of the bed, the underwear in his hands. 

“These are fucking huge…”, he muttered but put still slipped into them, being watched by the commander who was laying down covered to his hips with the blanket. 

“Are you telling me that I have a huge package?”, he jokingly asked, silver looking at him slightly amused. 

“Or maybe I’m just telling you, that you’re getting fat, Smith.”, Levi smirked and lay down next to him, making the commander laugh. Both of them rearranged themselves in bed, positioning them, getting comfortable. It was quiet. Eyes closed. Hearts beating steady. Minds were empty and tired. Outside of the window the sound of an owl could be heard, the rhythm perfect, harmonious, the beautiful songs made for the moon and the stars. But the owl knew, had always known it. It felt the things hidden to most, it saw right through them. The true reality which was hiding behind illusion, deceit and unspoken words. The actions were clear. So it had to be to him too. There was no point for denial. For non of them. 

“I have never seen an owl…”, Levi said suddenly, breaking the silence. 

“I will show you, when I see one at the tower again.”

“And I will keep you safe again while you do so.”

“Thank you, Levi.”


End file.
